Le Serpent et la pomme
by Antares66
Summary: Une autre version d'un Shaina et Milo...
1. L'aube des ongles

A Noémie du Japon qui aime les récits Milo x Shaina ainsi que Kanon x Thétis. Merci pour les beaux dessins.

Moi,

xxx

1) L'aube des ongles.

Cette année-là, une fille dont l'âge était incertain, se dressait parmi une végétation grillée sur l'un des rochers du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. C'était l'une de ces chevalières dont la beauté attirait les uns et dont le mystère sous le masque intriguait les autres.

Elle ne savait pas qu'un jeune homme d'or la surveillait du haut de son pic d'observation.  
– Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça. Lui lança une voix.  
Elle se retourna pour rencontrer son interlocuteur qui venait de sauter de sa butte pour se retrouver à ses côtés.  
– Tu es bien Shaina, celle qui convoite l'armure d'argent de l'Ophiuchus ?  
– Oui, c'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous ?  
– Milo, Chevalier d'Or de la huitième maison du Zodiaque. Il pointa la partie de l'éperon d'où s'élevaient douze temples. – Je suis le Scorpion.

Elle lui déclara attendre son maître, le Serpentaire, mais que ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas présenté.  
– De sa part, ce n'est pas étonnant. Lui dit-il.

Il lui expliqua que Hygée n'était pas le Serpentaire mais bien l'une des disciples de sa "maison". Des gens qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à leur gré, comme par magie, ce qui leur valut d'être traités de "maléfiques", que lui même ne les avait jamais rencontrés depuis qu'il vivait sur ce sol sacré. Cette attitude était due au mécontentement perpétuel lié à la légende d'un treizième temple et de son Chevalier d'Or, renier ou nier – il n'en savait rien.

Il enchaîna, l'informant que le Grand Pope lui avait personnellement demandé de veiller sur l'entraînement du futur Serpent du Zodiaque, lui précisant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de disciple vu son caractère bien souvent asocial mais qu'il respectait les ordres de sa Sainteté et donc, qu'il l'assisterait de son mieux.

Il revint la voir quelques jours plus tard, lui montra d'abord la différence entre leurs techniques.  
– Regarde, je tends le bras, soulève légèrement la main pour allonger mon index droit dont l'ongle s'agrandira... Toi, tu dois également tendre le bras, le soulever ainsi que ta main, mais tes doigts doivent s'écarter comme les griffes d'un animal pour que tes ongles puissent envoyer leurs piqûres à tes adversaires.

Ils répétèrent ensemble les mouvements qui arriveraient en temps voulu à se transformer en "griffes du tonnerre".  
– As tu déjà vu un serpent vivant de ta vie ? La questionna t-il.  
– Non, jamais.  
Il lui en apporta une illustration pour qu'elle puisse voir la tête du reptile et imaginer la paume de sa main ressemblant au cobra lorsqu'il se redresse.

Quelques mois passèrent sans nouvelles. Pendant ce temps, son existence n'avait pas changé, la routine de sa vie était la même, du matin au soir.  
Toutefois, elle fit la connaissance d'une autre future promue, Geist avec laquelle elle se lia d'amitié.

Lors d'une matinée tiède qui annonçait un changement de temps, le scorpion s'avança vers elle qui foudroyait de ses piqûres son amie lors d'un exercice. Il s'arrêta et l'encouragea en la félicitant. Sa consœur prit congé.

Il voulut tester son endurance.  
– Pour te récompenser de tes impressionnants progrès, je vais t'emmener, si tu peux m'y suivre, dans un endroit où seuls quelques uns d'entre-nous ont le privilège de s'y balader.  
– C'est où?  
– C'est sur l'un des plus hauts plateaux du rocher.  
Défiée à une course à travers les rocs et les pierres des vénérables petites collines de l'une des montagnes de l'île sacrée, elle trébucha sur des cailloux.  
La pluie s'étant invitée, ils prirent refuge à l'intérieur d'une grotte étroite, habitat d'un scorpion et d'un serpent, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant les torrents d'eau s'abattre sur leur paysage.  
– C'est ici ton endroit, lui demanda t-elle.  
– Non, nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. C'est un peu plus haut. Lorsque tu seras le Serpent, tu y seras conviée, tu en seras l'un des membres les plus importants comme je le suis. Un peu comme le chevalier des Poissons l'est dans la roseraie.

Ce fut le moment d'un silence puis, étrangers après tout, leur conversation vagabondait sur l'enfance cruelle qu'avaient vécu la plupart des fidèles de la Déesse de la guerre. Elle, abandonnée par des parents trop jeunes, lui dont père et mère perdirent la vie lors d'une catastrophe.

Elle ressentit un picotement et se pressa le genou blessé, le sang s'écoulait sur l'accroc fait à son vêtement. Le scorpion l'examina et déchira un peu plus de tissu de son pantalon pour l'enrouler autour de la plaie en guise de garrot.

C'est alors que, comme toute autre jeunette pleurant, elle enleva sa protection faciale pour sécher ses larmes avec son poignet.  
Il leva la tête vers elle, les yeux ouverts il la vit, belle aux cheveux verts que le vent fouettait sur ses joues et d'immenses yeux de la même couleur.  
A cet instant là leur regard fut intime, les paralysant comme l'est la première fois qu'un garçon contemple une fille.  
L'émotion, étrangement, avait pris toute la place entre eux, gauche il l'embrassa avec la brutalité d'un premier baiser dérobé pour simplement y goûter.


	2. Né sous les cailloux d'un pommier

2) Né sous les cailloux d'un pommier.

C'était la fin du printemps, les jonquilles du Sanctuaire se mourraient mais les lilas l'embaumait toujours. Il marchait le long d'une des rivières qui alimentait de poissons tout le domaine d'Athéna. Les feuilles des arbres verdissaient, il était heureux de ne pas être le Verseau, son meilleur ami, qui lui vivait dans un habitat polaire lorsqu'il n'était pas présent dans son temple grec. Il détestait le froid.

Il arriva à l'entrée de l'un des vergers haut perché du rocher, parsemé de pommiers qui semblaient être emportés par des vagues de jeunes lavandes.  
Ces arbres fruitiers le replongeaient toujours vers ses parents qui pensa t-il, s'étaient aimés avec passion, jusqu'au jour où un tremblement de terre avait brusquement emporté sa famille, sa maison et presque tout le village avec lui.

Comment et pourquoi les Dieux avaient décidés de le sauver lui, il n'en savait rien... alors.  
Il se souvenait marchant au-dessus des débris, pleurant à la vue des corps sans vie de sa mère et de son père.  
Face à ce désastre, il trébuchât sur des petits cailloux au pied de l'un de leurs pommiers, hurlant leur perte.  
Ce jour de triste mémoire l'avait terriblement marqué, lorsque la civière emporta les siens, dans son hystérie sa main ramassait des graviers pour les projeter sur ce qui restait de leur résidence, sur les passants vivants, la folie frénétique de ses pieds qui provoqua autour de lui un petit séisme pour un nid de scorpions qu'il n'avait pas vu, la morsure de l'un d'entre eux le plongea dans le coma.

Il s'assit accoudé au tronc de l'un de ses arbres, se revoyait ouvrir les yeux à l'hôpital, tristement en vie, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, bien que ça n'avait pas grande importance vu sa humble naissance.

Sans famille prête à l'accueillir, il fut recueilli par un orphelinat orthodoxe grec où la discipline religieuse était de rigueur, la rhétorique ne satisfaisant pas son audacieux caractère, il décida de s'enfuir.  
Soupçonneux qu'on le recherche, il avait volé une petite barque pour quitter la presqu'île où se trouvait le refuge.

Il pensait rejoindre le Continent et vivre les aventures de son héros "Tom Sawyer" mais les vents d'Éole en avaient décidé autrement et le firent échouer sur une plage inconnue où l'hospitalité lui fut offerte.

Puisque seuls les valeureux et dignes de la confiance de la Déesse Athéna avaient humainement l'accès à son sol sacré, il fut incité à demeurer sur le rocher, sans aucune obligation d'y rester.

De son enseignement, il ne retenu que ce qu'il lui était essentiel en tant que mortel, mais ce qu'il avait aimé par dessus tout, c'était l'entraînement sur l'île de Milos, les rencontres, les exercices, tous ce qu'il aimait.

Des étoiles de son berceau à l'affliction de l'arthropode, naquit de la sueur d'une préparation surhumaine à un ordre héroïque; Milo Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, attaché à la Déesse Athéna. Le nu pieds avait réussi, il espérait que ses parents de là-haut voyait ce qu'il était devenu et qu'ils en étaient fiers.

Il avait fraternisé avec un français qui devint le chevalier du Verseau et son meilleur ami. Malgré leurs différences, il devait reconnaître d'énormes qualités à un autre frère d'armes, le Lion, Aiolia qui lui aussi avait vécu un terrible drame en perdant non seulement ses parents mais également son frère aîné.

Il n'existait plus qu'aux yeux du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, de la fondation Graad et des gens qui avaient connaissance de leur institution chevaleresque.  
Il se releva et emprunta le petit sentier du thym sauvage.


	3. Traversée d'un désert

3) Traversée d'un désert

L'entraînement de Shaina avait été extrême et sans répit. Il l'avait rendue redoutable et obsessionnelle. Le Scorpion, lui l'avait rendue secrète, admiratrice de leur ordre mais désintéressée, se croyant la chevalière d'argent la plus puissante, crainte de tous espérait-elle, comme il l'était lui.

Le projet Ophiuchus enfin réalisé, Shaina reçut son armure et devint ainsi le Serpent du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
Milo était présent à l'heure de sa gloire, lui ordonnant de ne plus traîner avec Geist qui serait bientôt chassée du rocher au vu de son attitude mercenaire qui n'avait pas sa place parmi les garants du bien. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle devait penser au disciple qu'elle avait bêtement accepté.

Dévouée à la cause d'Athéna et à celle du Grand Pope, qui fut agréablement surpris de son attachement à la chevalerie, ce zèle fut récompensé par plusieurs mandats à travers le monde en leur nom, combattant ainsi un peu partout sur la planète.  
Elle aimait particulièrement l'Égypte, qu'elle avait vaguement visité, après l'aide apportée à Retsu. Elle se régalait des mythes et légendes sur les serpents et cobras que lui avait transmis en quelque sorte le Scorpion.

La vue de sa féminité que lui avait volé Seiya, l'avait rendue aigrie. L'affligeante défaite de Cassios, face à ce dernier l'avait plongée dans une haine superflue.  
L'Aigle avait bénéficié de l'avantage, de l'expérience et de l'aide du Chevalier d'Or du Lion, avec qui elle avait toujours sympathisé. Tandis que le Serpent, sans famille, sans véritables amis, sans les gens du Serpentaire, était un ermite isolé qui avait dû survivre avec son apprenti dans le redoutable désert qu'était celui de la chevalerie.  
Elle le savait en connaissance de cause, car il était bien difficile de vouloir être un meneur et de s'enquérir de conseils à partager.

Elle désobéit au Scorpion en faisant intervenir Geist de l'île maléfique sur l'ordre de Gigas pour aider le Sanctuaire à se débarrasser des Chevaliers de Bronze, dont l'État-Major faisait croire à une rébellion.

De retour sur les collines, elle se baladait repensant à toute cette traversée, parmi les landes qui formaient un tapis à la faune qu'elle aimait, hérissons et lapins. Le parfum que dégageaient les bruyères cendrées qui avaient réussi à garder leur charme et essence sous l'ardent soleil grec, la survolait lorsqu'elle aperçut la petite grotte, "l'abri des méfiants" comme elle aimait l'appeler.  
Elle sourit, s'en approcha et y entra. Les rochers sur lesquelles ils avaient pris place étaient bien présents, n'ayant pris aucune ride. Elle s'y assit et rit en pensant :  
" Mon reflet doit lui avoir changé ".  
Elle se leva pour aller s'appuyer sur la paroi rocheuse et enleva son masque pour respirer naturellement, sans se cacher, l'odeur des herbes qui s'étaient séchées à la chaleur de l'été. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à des rêves non atteignables, éloignée dans ses songes, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas qui venaient vers elle.

Le visiteur en s'arrêtant brusquement, l'observait. Attiré par elle, il la prit, prisonnière entre ses bras, mains posées sur la roche et l'embrassa.  
Elle ouvrit les paupières, flottante se croyant dans sa rêverie, pour finalement se retrouver nez à nez devant une paire d'yeux perçants bleutés tachés de vert, aussi envoûtants que les siens. Elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, elle aurait voulu le gifler mais n'y arriva pas, elle était comme hypnotisée et finit par accrocher de nouveau sa protection pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le rose de ses joues.  
"Quel toupet, celui-là !".

– Je n'avais pas oublié ton énigmatique regard verdâtre, Shaina. Je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'a pas changé, il semble être toujours aussi nostalgique. Lui dit Milo.  
– Me cherchais-tu ?  
– Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te cherche ?  
– Ne joue pas avec moi, je n'en ai pas envie, Scorpion.  
– Tu devrais me connaître assez pour savoir que je ne joue qu'avec les gens que je n'estime pas, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Je viens souvent ici pour admirer la vue et son horizon. Aujourd'hui, me remercient-ils de ma loyauté en t'offrant à moi ?  
– Milo, ne sois pas si orgueilleux, veux-tu. Lui dit-elle en le repoussant.  
– Soit, gamine !  
– Ne m'insulte pas !  
– Ce n'en est pas une, c'est une constatation.

Elle entêtée, lui amusé, elle sortit ses griffes et s'élança vers lui. Il l'arrêta d'une main.  
– Ne sois pas idiote ! Lui demanda t-il.  
Elle se débattit, il l'a laissa s'échapper pour s'amuser et esquiva tous ces coups sans essayer de lui en porter un.

Elle se fatiguait, ce qui fut l'occasion pour le Scorpion de la reprendre entre ses pinces et de la coller au mur.  
– Arrête maintenant ! Lui ordonna t-il. Ta sueur m'excite. Lui fit-il remarquer.  
Il courba sa tête pour lui lécher l'eau salée qui s'écoulait sur le cou, pour remonter vers son oreille.

"Tu veux rester ici avec moi ?" Lui demanda t-il en soulevant légèrement son masque l'embrassant une deuxième fois.  
Elle arriva à s'enfuir, il sourit mais ne la poursuivit pas.


	4. Hespéries

4) Hespéries

Alors que "l'abri des méfiant" était né des rocailles boisées de l'une des montagnes, le jardin des délices, lui se trouvait sur l'un des hauts plateaux du Sanctuaire, comme lui avait dit Milo ce jour-là, lors d'une course échouée.  
Ce verger perdu au bout du rocher jouissait d'un doux climat et d'une terre généreuse, d'où jaillissait les plus belles fleurs parfumées du monde des vivants.

Devenue l'Ophiuchus d'Athéna, elle y fut conviée, comme tel fut le cas de Ladon dans la mythologie grecque. Érythie, l'une des nymphes couchantes lui fit savoir qu'elle était l'unique saint d'Argent à y avoir accès, ce qui était un honneur puisque seuls les chevaliers de la Vierge, de la Balance et du Scorpion avaient le privilège d'être de leurs compagnons.  
Elle lui montra également le jardin botanique du chevalier du Poisson qui était juxtaposé au leur. Depuis des siècles, plantes et fleurs avaient été cultivées harmonieusement par les propriétaires de la douzième maison du zodiaque. La roseraie était par contre interdite sans invitation du maître du lieu, vu le danger de certaines roses.

Elle aimait se relaxer, nageant parmi les Couchantes et les Potamides des eaux divines.  
Sortant dans sa plus simple tenue, elle prit la serviette qui lui était destinée et se sécha. Elle ne portait qu'un péplos de lin ample d'où à travers on pouvait voir ses seins bien formés, se balançant aux mouvements de ses pas.  
C'est là qu'elle y rencontra le Scorpion.  
– Que fais-tu ici, chevalier ?  
– J'aurais aimé fumer...  
– Tu t'éloignes bien loin de ton temple pour t'empoisonner.  
– Tu ne ressembles pas à ma mère, n'essaies donc pas de l'être !  
– Que dirait-elle si elle savait que tu nous regardes nager nues alors que tu ne le devrais pas ?  
– Que je suis un homme comme un autre, Ophiuchus ! Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler.

Tout en parlant, il choisit un endroit où l'herbe était courte. A l'ombre des arbres, il lui proposa de s'asseoir et commença.  
– On m'a dit qu'Algol était mort et que tu avais été blessée par Pegase. Est-ce vrai ? Enfin, tu vas bien ?  
– Algol n'est plus. Quant à ma blessure qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire !  
– Jadis, je t'en avais soignée une. Lui fit-il remarquer.  
– Jadis ? Répéta t-elle.  
Une rougeur soudaine envahit son visage, se souvenant de ce jour-là où il lui fit un garrot.

Il sourit.  
– Tu sembles passer plus de temps ici qu'au camp des femmes.  
– Si on ne m'envoie pas en mission, je préfère être ici qu'en bas.  
– Je comprend la beauté du lieu est idyllique mais y être tous les jours n'est peut-être pas aussi sain que tu ne le penses... Ce jardin n'a pas été créé comme asile pour s'y cacher.  
– Je me sens seule là-bas, ici je le suis... c'est toute la différence n'est-ce pas ?  
– Ne t'es-tu jamais fait d'amies ?  
– Mon amie est morte, quand aux amis, on ne peut pas en avoir et espérer les commander... Cassios, mon disciple, est comme un frère pour moi. Lui par contre, pense être mon garde du corps, comme si j'en avais besoin d'un.

Contemplant les reflets lumineux de l'eau dont les rayons du soleil faisaient briller à travers le feuillage des arbres.  
– J'ai vécu n'espérant rien de personne, Milo ! La déception est moindre comme cela. Peu savent qui je suis réellement, tu connais un peu de moi... Je suis née de jeunes parents infidèles qui ne voulaient pas de moi, élevée dans un orphelinat italien... Je ne me souvenait plus très bien de ces années-là.

Elle s'arrêta et se toucha la main.  
– Je peux toujours la sentir, cette morsure du serpent venimeux. Je jouais dans le jardin des enfants perdus lorsqu'il me mordit, l'on cru d'abord à ma mort... l'obscurité m'avait emportée, mais une lumière en décida autrement en me fit revenir à moi à la vie.

Elle renversa sa tête en riant, ce rire d'un syndrome de clown qui ne veut pas qu'on voie la peine dans son regard.

– Tu sais, cette "affaire" fit du bruit dans mon petit village religieux. Ce miracle me rendit fascinante aux yeux de certains mais aussi encombrante et pire, de mauvaise augure pour d'autres.  
L'institut des abandonnés reçut une lettre, une proposition à mon éducation, un enseignement fondamental et un entraînement sportif de haut niveau ici, en Grèce, tous frais payés. Comment et pourquoi auraient-ils pu refuser cette offre de se débarrasser de moi ?  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je quittais mon Italie natale pour le Sanctuaire grec des Chevaliers d'Athéna, avec une dame dans une toge démodée, que je trouvais argentée comme peuvent être les anges du ciel venant en aide à leurs fidèles... pensais-je étant enfant. C'était la première et la dernière fois que je la vis.

Ses yeux s'étaient embrumés par les souvenirs.

– L'histoire de mon attaque par le "malin" avait traversé avec moi l'Adriatique, pour les filles du camp, j'étais l'un des enfants de la maison du maléfique Serpentaire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Elle se retourna vers lui et poursuivit.  
– Certains de mes cours m'ont été donné par l'audacieux Milo du Scorpion qui m'apprit la dévotion à mon rang. Honnêtement Milo, il vaut mieux être accompagnée de soi que d'être seule aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre !

Il la regarda et lui dit:  
– Ton récit est comparable au mien. Finalement, toi et moi, nous sommes semblables, suspicieux, venimeux et orgueilleux. Mais, ceux qui pensent que nous n'avons pas notre place parmi les créatures terrestres se trompent car nous avons également été créés par les dieux. Sèche donc tes larmes, ils n'en valent pas la peine.  
Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tel le couple des enfers d'Hadès et sa Perséphone, enlacés sur le sol des Bienheureux.


	5. Appétit à souffrir

5) Appétit à souffrir

La vue de sa féminité que lui avait volé Seiya, l'"étoile filante" Pegase qui sauva cette Saori en tombant dans un ravin d'où elle avait ressenti la puissance d'un cosmos qui ne pouvait être que celui d'Athéna et cette vision d'une naissance de sentiments entre cette jeune fille et lui, lui revenaient sans cesse.  
Elle ne savait plus très bien comment elle s'était retrouvée de nouveau dans leur grotte, où de cette hauteur elle se sentait en sécurité, tout en restant cachée.  
– De nouveau sous tes roches, Shaina ?  
– Il fait calme ici, Milo.  
– Shaina, les chevaliers d'or ont été convoqués par le Grand Pope, nous sommes tous de retour, aucun Saint ne peut maintenant quitter le Sanctuaire, c'est un ordre.  
– Mais, Marine a disparu.  
– L'État-Major a bien été informé de la désertion de l'Aigle, c'est son problème non le tien. Écoute, le Lion a été appelé à partir vers le Japon pour punir les rebelles..  
– Punir ? Tu veux dire tuer ?  
– Lorsqu'un chevalier trahit sa Déesse, il ne peut être que puni... traduit ça comme tu veux.  
– Mais ...

Ne la laissant pas continuer, il se retourna sur elle avec une expression incrédule, d'une voix sèche il lui demanda.  
– Que se passe t-il ici ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureuse d'un de ces gamins ?  
– Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Rétorqua t-elle. Il a vu mon visage à nu ! J'ai le choix entre le tuer et l'aimer.  
Le Scorpion explosa de rire !  
– Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à cette risée de règle qui est obsolète ! Imagine le nombre de visages sous les masques que j'ai aperçu... dont le tien plus d'une fois.  
– Toi, ce n'est pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ! De toute façon, il a toujours été respectueux envers moi mais sans plus, je pense qu'il en aime une autre.  
Il la saisit par les épaules.  
– Ophiuchus ne désobéit pas le Sanctuaire.  
Elle le repoussa de ses mains libres et s'enfuit.  
– Shaina !

Au Japon, elle intervint en s'interposant entre Aiolia et Seiya, lui avouant ses sentiments. Cette règle obsolète comme l'avait appelé Milo, qui venait de l'empresser de tomber dans les bras de Pégase devant la Déesse et le Lion.

Lui, Seiya qui revenait sans cesse dans sa vie sans même y avoir été invité, sans même le vouloir, et ce sentiment qui avait poussé Cassios, son unique famille, à une chute passionnelle. Tout ça pensa t-elle, la discréditait aux yeux de tous, dont certains plus importants que d'autres, ceux de l'honorable Scorpion par exemple.

Avoir tant détesté un homme pour l'aimer autant, sans aucune possibilité d'évolution, telle avait été sa relation avec Pégase. Elle le savait épris de la jeune Saori, sa Déesse, dont les sentiments avaient été observés comme réciproques.  
On ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, que les batailles étaient perdues et qu'il n'y aurait pas de guerre. Il ne fallait plus penser à lui comme à "eux deux", le pardon avait été offert.

xxx

La bataille du Sanctuaire prit fin. Saga fut démasqué et ceux qui avaient trahit Athéna n'apercevant pas son cosmos, furent éliminés, nettoyant ainsi le Sanctuaire en le purifiant.

Milo était à ses côtés, elle regardait au loin les vallées habillées de leur vert, avant de confronter son regard.  
– Au fond de moi-même, je voudrais rendre les gens heureux mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Lui affirma t-elle désolée.  
– Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu es toi-même quelqu'un de tiraillé et malheureux... en manque d'amour.

"Manque d'amour" se répétât t-elle... Plantés-là tous les deux, ils semblaient se sonder au plus profond de leur être, ce qui les fit tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables d'échapper à leur étreinte.  
Ils s'embrassèrent, elle chavirait mais peu à peu, elle retrouvait sa lucidité entre les caresses du Scorpion qui la troublaient, elle avait peur de gâcher l'amitié qu'ils avaient finalement l'un pour l'autre.  
Elle s'éloigna de lui affolée par la tristesse, refusant ses avances.

Elle apprit alors qu'Athéna se trouvait au Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon. L'armure d'or de la Balance devait leur parvenir en toute urgence, Kiki était déjà avec eux et ne pouvait donc pas servir de messager.  
Elle avait pensé au déshonneur qu'elle était devenue à son rang et voulut se racheter. Elle implorait le Bélier d'Or de la laisser partir vers les eaux sacrées du Dieu de la Mer. Mu était un homme sage et il savait ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Il accepta sa demande.

Sous la mer, elle offrit son aide à Kiki, lui demandant de s'en aller avec l'armure, le temps qu'elle règle son compte à Thétis, la sirène avec ses "griffes du tonnerre".  
Après le combat rapide qu'elle gagna, elle ressentit le cosmos affaibli d'Athéna et se dirigea vers le pilier central. Orgueilleuse, elle voulut arrêter l'Empereur mais dut capituler devant tant de puissance, elle ne pouvait alors qu'espérer de l'aide, celle de Seiya.  
Lui-même, devant l'explosant pouvoir du Dieu se trouva démuni jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, qui malgré la force de ses flèches, n'arrivait pas à atteindre Poséidon, qui les renvoyait vers Pégase.  
Il fallait à tout prix sauver Athéna, c'est alors qu'elle décida d'être le bouclier de Seiya, bien qu'il refusa, avant que les autres Chevaliers de Bronze ne viennent les aider.

Ils pensèrent avoir gagné lorsqu'elle fut foudroyée par le trident de l'empereur et perdit conscience.  
Elle se sentit flotter vers le haut, ne sachant pas qui la ramenait à la surface.

Une voix lui dit:  
– Tout va bien, tu n'es plus en danger. Dors maintenant.  
C'était un ordre qu'elle accepta sans discuter. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Marine écartait les rideaux pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser pénétrer de l'air frais dans la pièce.  
– Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda son amie.

Les événements maritimes lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle se remémorait la douleur du trident, la suite n'était que néant.  
– Comment suis-je revenue jusqu'ici ?  
– Nous ne savons pas qui t'a déposé sur les plages du Sanctuaire, c'est le Scorpion qui a ressenti ton cosmos et qui t'a porté jusque chez toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour nos amis, ils sont tous en vie au Japon, où ils se reposent avec elle.

Elle était soulagée de les savoir sains et saufs, elle voulut se lever mais il lui sembla que ses jambes se dérobaient.  
– Tu sembles épuisée. Je pense que tu devrais t'allonger de nouveau et prendre un peu plus de repos. Je vais te chercher du bouillon chez moi et je reviens.

Toujours dans son lit, elle entendit Marine parler avec quelqu'un.  
– Est-ce pour elle ?  
Après un moment de silence, Milo entra chez son amie avec un bol à la main.  
– Bonjour, c'est Marine qui te l'offre.  
– Merci.  
– Vas-tu mieux ?  
– J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar perpétuel !  
Il s'assit au bord de son lit:  
– On appelle plutôt ça des épreuves, Shaina. Les nôtres nous testent, jugeant nos capacités à mériter ou pas de partir en guerre aux côtés d'Athéna.  
– Tes yeux bleus se sont noircis. M'en voudrais-tu ?  
– Non, pas à toi mais à ce moment-là à Mu. Je trouve que ce n'était pas à un Saint d'Argent de se sacrifier mais à un Saint d'Or, puisqu'il en reste. J'aurais volontiers pris ta place, mais il n'a pas voulu.  
– C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.  
– Je sais.  
– Je voulais me laver de la honte que j'aurais pu causer au Sanctuaire et à la chevalerie.  
– Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, hier comme aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que tu es digne d'être parmi nous. Shaina, ton signe zodiacal, le serpent mue pour se régénérer, voilà ce que ton futur va t'apporter, douleurs probablement... certes, mais également un renouveau... le tien sera probablement perpétuel.

Elle versait des larmes et pour se les essuyer, elle utilisa son poignet. Il sourit.  
– Ça me rappelle une blessure au genou, il y a plusieurs années de ça. T'en rappelles-tu ?  
– Oui !  
Brusquement, elle se rappela de ce qui avait suivi, elle baissa la tête, ses longs cils noirs caressaient ses joues rosées, songeant au baiser brutal qu'il lui avait donné ce jour-là. Puis, se tournant vers lui, elle devina que ses pensées étaient identiques aux siennes.

Il lui tendit ses mains, celles de Shaina tremblaient, il l'attira doucement vers lui, son visage près du sien, il lui dit:  
– Il n'a pas été le seul baiser que je t'ai offert.  
– Non mais, il était le premier que j'ai reçu.  
Avec douceur, les lèvres de Milo se posèrent sur celles de Shaina.  
– Qu'allons-nous faire nous deux ? Lui demanda t-il.  
– Nous deux ?  
– Oui, le Serpentaire nous a entremêlé... nous ne l'avons jamais vu mais nous pouvons le remercier...  
Subitement timide, elle dissimula son visage contre l'épaule du Scorpion.  
La voix de Shaina était à peine audible mais il l'entendit lui demander.  
– Veux-tu rester auprès de moi ?

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, elle sentit le désir monter en elle, répondant à l'ardeur des yeux de Milo, les battements de son cœur cognèrent frénétiquement contre la poitrine du Scorpion.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait quelque chose d'aussi puissant à l'intérieur de son propre corps, même Seiya n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire vivre ça.  
– Tu es censée être toujours malade, me semble t-il ?  
– Ma tête tourne. Lui répondit-elle.  
Il lui répondit avec un sourire.  
– Je vais te laisser dormir car si j'entre dans ton lit, tu risques d'avoir plus qu'un étourdissement.  
Elle le regarda un peu déconcertée, il lui prit la main et la lui baisa en souriant et sortit.


	6. Vivre de l'air du temps

6) Vivre de l'air du temps

Athéna du Manoir du Graad au Japon avait donné comme ordre au Bélier d'or de garder le Sanctuaire en sécurité, sans pour cela oublier de vivre et surtout de laisser vivre.

Une permission avait été accordée à Milo et Aiolia pour la soirée où ils avaient invité Shaina et Marine à une séance cinéma. Elle regardait ses amis de loin, trouvant la vie bien étrange, le Scorpion et le Lion, frères d'armes avaient toujours été à "couteaux tirés" jusqu'à l'aboiement à chaque rencontre. Marine et elle, consœurs à contrecœur, et voilà que leur Déesse les avaient réunis ensemble tous les quatre, aujourd'hui en couples.

Les garçons avaient choisi le film "Highlander", l'histoire d'un jeune homme du clan MacLeod qui survit aux blessures mortelles de son premier combat, banni de son clan étant accusé d'être le mal. Immortel, il devra en être le dernier et tuer le Kurgan pour gagner le prix de la mortalité et de vivre avec la femme qu'il aime.  
Shaina avait aimé le film, mais l'avait trouvé macabre pour l'heure à laquelle ils vivaient. Milo s'en était probablement rendu compte car il ne lui avait pas lâché les doigts durant toute l'histoire contée par l'Écossais.

Ils ne savaient pas si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient Athènes, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre tous ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'elle passait les portes d'une boîte de nuit.  
Sur un "Kiss", Milo joyeusement embrassa publiquement Shaina qui semblait gênée d'être touchée devant le Lion et l'Aigle, qui étaient déjà dans leur petit monde à eux. Finalement, ils se levèrent pour aller danser sur "Final Countdown", c'était les années cheveux longs pour les garçons comme Joey Tempest, sur la piste de danse, tout le monde était électrifié, sautant en même temps comme pour une chorégraphie.

Il lui chantait "My favourite Waste of Time" la faisant rire. Lorsque le DJ fit tourner l'un des morceaux du film qu'ils venaient de visionner "Who wants to live forever" il la serra contre lui mais elle lui répondit que non.

{ _There's no time for us. There's no place for us. What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us. _}

– Désolée, je ne veux pas danser la dessus.

La chanson continuait:

{ _There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us.}_

– Ne fait pas l'idiote Shaina, ce n'est qu'une chanson.  
Il la retint.

{_Who wants to live forever. Who dares to love forever. When love must die_.}

– Pardonne-moi Milo, je n'y arrive pas.  
Elle partit en pleurs.

{_Touch my world with your fingertips. And we can have forever_.}

– Shaina ! Shaina ! Cria Milo en la suivant.

Il la rattrapa devant l'Acropole.  
– Shaina, regarde-moi et écoute-moi, je t'ai toujours aimé depuis que tu es petite, depuis ce genou blessé, malgré les querelles... je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire, il n'y avait que Camus qui le savait. J'étais souvent jaloux de ce Seiya, de ton amitié pour Aiolia ... Jalousie dont m'a retenu mon ami.  
Je ne voulais tout simplement pas te faire du mal, parce que la chanson que tu viens d'écouter résume effectivement bien ma situation... mais puisque nous avons la chance d'être en vie avant la bataille finale, pourquoi ne pas vivre ce qu'il nous reste de vie, juste un petit peu ?

{ Forever is our today }

Elle lui sourit.  
– Tu es une très jolie fille Shaina mais, lorsque ton visage respire la joie ...ainsi qu'est ce que tu es belle.  
Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, à son agréable surprise elle ne le repoussa pas. Il desserra son étreinte lorsque le charme fut rompu par Aiolia un peu ivre qui leur chantait dans un anglais médiocre "Touch me (I want your body)" ce qui les fit tous rire.

Joyeux, il continua.  
– Et toi Marine, qu'est-ce que tu leur chanterais ?  
– Secret lovers ! Lui rit-elle.  
Ils partirent ainsi à choisir des chansons de cette année-là qu'ils pourraient associer à leurs amis.  
– "Spirit in the sky" pour Shaka ! Lança de nouveau Marine.  
– "A kind of magic" pour Mu ! Dit à son tour Aiolia.  
– "In the Army now'" pour Aldébaran ! Répondit Milo.  
– "Addicted to love" pour moi ! Poursuivit Aiolia en se penchant sur Marine pour l'embrasser.  
Et toi Marine ? Lui demanda Shaina.  
– "The power of love" !  
Joyeusement, Aiolia la siffla et l'embrassa de nouveau.  
– Et toi Milo ? Lui demanda son ami.  
Milo prit Shaina par les épaules.  
– "I want to wake up with you" et lui offrit ses lèvres.  
– "Absolute beginners" pour moi ! S'exclama Shaina en riant.

_"As long as you're still smiling  
There's nothing more I need  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
But if my love is your love  
We're certain to succeed"_

_–_En plus, elle le chante ! S'écria Aiolia.  
– Elle mérite un baiser. Fit Milo en prenant Shaina dans ses bras, l'embrassant, la soulevant, la faisant tourner en dansant...  
– "Something in the way she moves..." Lui répliqua malicieusement Milo en la bécotant dans le cou...

_"Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_"

– Et pour Athéna ? "Living Doll". Éclata de rire Milo en passant la langue.  
Tous lui dirent "Quoi ? Que dis tu de notre Déesse..." et lui coururent après jusqu'au Sanctuaire.


	7. La passion d'un serpent et d'une pomme

7) La passion d'un serpent et d'une pomme

Dans la chambre de la huitième maison du Zodiaque, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter, c'est complexe d'être une vierge ayant été raisonnable assez pour avoir conservé son corps, alors que le crâne lui est bourré de fantasmes, occupé par le désir.

Que faire ? Retirer son jeans ou pas ? Milo revint buvant un verre d'eau, cheveux blonds aux dessous bleus, torse nu la regardant. Elle était toujours habillée, il déposa son gobelet sur la table et s'avança vers elle, s'en approcha et lui déposa un baiser avant de lui murmurer.  
– Redevenue l'élève, mademoiselle Shaina, à l'apprentissage de votre désir. On va commencer par les préliminaires...

Lui mordillant l'oreille, il passa une main sous son t-shirt pour lui toucher le ventre, remontant ses doigts lui retroussant bout de tissu après bout de tissu pour en arriver à son soutien-gorge, le contourner, ce qui la fit sursauter, passant ses doigts dans le dos de son amie et le lui dégrafer pour enlever le tout.

Enfin, elle était nue du haut, ils étaient à égalité, mais elle déposa en vitesse ses mains sur sa poitrine, il les lui retira avec un clin d'œil pour les contempler. Il paraissait satisfait puis il les lui pesa et les pinça, ce qui les durcit immédiatement. Plus petite de taille que lui, elle était à la bonne hauteur pour mâchonner les minuscules tétons de son compagnon qui la prit dans ses bras. Il lui défit les boutons de son jeans pour y plonger doucement sa main, se dirigeant vers sa lingerie. Elle n'était pas certaine, il le vit et ne passa d'abord que le doigt sur la dentelle s'accrochant sur un liquide gras qui s'y était collé.  
Affolée, elle lui dit:  
– Pardon...  
Il l'interrompit avec un pli à sa bouche.  
– Mouiller sa culotte ce n'est pas sale, Shaina, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aime, toute cette humidité qui me rend fou...

Il lui demanda de se déshabiller, elle obéit.  
– Je trouve qu'il est injuste que je sois la seule à être nue. Lui dit-elle gênée.  
Il s'exécuta et se retrouva à son tour dans la tenue d'Adam.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta vers son lit où il l'allongea, à ses côtés il lui parcourut le corps avec ses doigts, il survola de son ongle la courbe de sa "gorge"* ce qui la fit frissonner.  
– Shaina, tu es si belle et si fraîche. Lui susurra Milo. C'est si beau une paire de seins.  
Il les contemplait et les prit en main, les effleura et les suça.  
Tout en continuant de la caresser, il lui demanda.  
– Veux-tu que je te montre comment un homme peut étourdir une femme de plaisir ? N'aie pas peur...  
– Je n'ai pas peur. Lui répondit-elle, cœur battant la chamade.

Elle ferma les yeux et aima la première caresse, celle de son doigt.  
– Même d'ici, tu es mignonne.  
La deuxième fut humide, celle de sa langue.  
– Ton clitoris ressemble à un bouton de rose, que je vais m'amuser à faire gonfler.  
Elle tritura les cheveux de Milo pour le guider.  
– Oui, c'est bon. Comme ça, par là ; Oui, encore s'il te plaît, encore ...  
– Shaina, tu veux que je t'écarte et que j'entre ma langue ?  
– Oui, baigne là dedans des deux côtés...  
– Des deux côtés ?  
– O-Oui ... M-i-l-o ! C'est ... C'est si bon, je vais m'évanouir.  
Il releva la tête et rit.  
– Pas maintenant, parce que c'est à ton tour de me découvrir. Viens, il l'entraîna vers lui tandis qu'il se couchait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une verge de si près. Il lui montra comment elle devait s'appliquer, son membre irrigué entra dans la bouche de Shaina. Elle aurait voulu goûter au jet intra buccal mais il ne voulut pas.  
– Demain matin si tu veux, Shaina, mais pas ce soir.  
– Ton sexe sent mes doigts après masturbation.  
– Tu t'es masturbée ?  
– Oui, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je le fait en pensant à toi, j'ai goûté mes ongles après ça.  
– T'aurais-je fait tout ce que tes rêves désiraient ?  
– Non... il y a la levrette... balbutia t-elle.  
A genoux, il lui caressa les reins.  
– Tu es si bien faites de tous les côtés. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, délicieuse Shaina.  
Il la pénétra centimètre par centimètre pour lui faire le moins mal possible, il lui sembla arriver à la petite bosse intérieure de sa compagne, qui referma ses cuisses dessus.  
Elle gémit en prononçant son prénom du Scorpion.  
– Crie le de nouveau !  
– M-i-l-o !  
La passion naquit, la raison lui échappa... un prénom s'effaçait pour un autre, propice à la légèreté qu'était son adolescence.  
– Milo ! C'est bon ! Encore...  
– O-oui grogna t-il d'un dernier coup de rein en se déchargeant. 


	8. Le temps d'un amour

8) Le temps d'un amour

Milo et Shaina étaient devenus des amants réguliers.  
Lorsqu'il n'avait pas la permission de quitter son temple, il aimait lire les romans d'Agatha Christie dont il essayait de résoudre les meurtres avant les dernières pages.  
Elle était de retour sur le terrain avec l'arrivée de quelques Chevaliers de Bronze comme Nachi, Geki et Ichi qu'elle avait sous ses ordres, ce qu'elle aimait. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'eux après leurs rondes, un rapport complet sans retardataires.  
Chez le Scorpion pour lui faire plaisir, elle accepta de jouer au "Cluedo", c'était toujours mieux que les cartes. Le gagnant avait droit à la gâterie de son rêve.  
– Nous allons faire une partie pour rien. Lui dit Milo.  
Elle voulut rire mais se tut car, elle savait qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de son jeu de société préféré. Comme d'habitude il gagna mais ce n'était que la première partie.  
– Ha ! Ha! Qui va être victorieux à nouveau ?  
– Grrr ! Lui fit elle, mauvaise perdante. Il y en a encore une partie à jouer. Ajouta t-elle.  
Elle se concentrait en oubliant le reste, voulant trouver le meurtrier. Énigmes trouvées les unes après les autres, elle voulait le battre et la chance était de son côté cette fois-ci.  
– C'est Madame Pervenche dans l'observatoire avec la corde ! Lança t-elle.  
– Vérifions, dit-il.  
Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait la réponse et Shaina avait vu juste.  
– Effectivement, tu as gagné !  
Se remémorant ce qu'il n'avait cesser de lui "chanter"...  
– Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu m'as laissé gagner !  
– Tu as trop d'imagination, Shaina chérie !  
Elle le regarda avec insistance.  
– Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire ce cirque pour m'embrasser ! Lui fit-il dans un clin d'œil, la faisant valser dans ses bras.

Quelques jours plus tard il avait réussi à se libérer pour la soirée, ils étaient de retour sur le continent pour son "prix" à elle.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une voiture qui était garée sur un parking face à la mer, derrière eux un village. Son fantasme était de faire l'amour dans une voiture.  
– Voilà, lui fit-il en lui montrant l'auto.  
– Mais, c'est une Mini Morris ! Comment vas-tu y entrer dedans !  
– Aldébaran n'a trouvé que ça, désolé...  
– Aldébaran ? Tu veux dire que ... le Taureau sait que nous sommes ici ? Milooo !  
– Quoi ! Je ne peux pas tout faire non plus ! Bon, après vous Mademoiselle. Lui fit-il en s'inclinant.  
– Si je dois être à cheval sur toi, c'est toi qui doit y entrer en premier, n'est-ce pas... Comment allons-nous faire pour nous dévêtir là-dedans.  
– Fallait y penser plus tôt ! Lui répondit-il.

Ils se déshabillèrent tant bien que mal en rigolant, se bécotant. Elle était à califourchon sur lui, dont le sexe était déjà fièrement dressé rien qu'à la vue du corps de Shaina, qu'il fut facilement englouti dans des mouvements de va et vient par les entrailles de cette dernière. Il mordit ses lèvres puis il planta ses dents sur les mamelons de son amie qu'il essayait de gober comme un gosse. Les mains sur les fesses, il l'aida à trouver un rythme déchaîné en s'embrassant goulûment, ce qui le fit décocher pour éjaculer.

Elle lui nettoyait la verge qui n'était pas totalement dégonflée, aimant la texture que l'écume tapissait sur son palais, il finissait d'en être enivré lorsque l'automobile fut violemment secouée.  
– Milo ! Shaina ! Arrêtez de crier comme ça, vous allez réveiller tous le voisinage ! Vous avez fini, oui ou non ? Je dois rendre cette bagnole à son propriétaire ! Leur cria du dehors Aldébaran en les agitant de nouveau, qui finit par éclater de rire avec Aiolia et Marine.  
– Oh super ! La fine équipe est là ! Dit Shaina qui se rhabillait en leur hurlant d'aller se rincer l'œil ailleurs.  
– Eh Shaina, je ne savais pas que les serpents faisaient ce genre de bruit.  
– Taureau ! Ferme-la !  
– On va prendre un verre tous ensemble ? Proposa Milo.  
– Elle l'a desséché ! S'écria Aiolia.  
Sur ce, Shaina poursuivit le Lion et tous les suivirent vers la taverne dans la joie.

L'éclipse maléfique du Dieu des enfers baignait progressivement le rocher sacré, ils n'était plus possible pour personne de quitter le sol divin d'Athéna. Étrangement, l'effet dans le ciel était stupéfiant, moitié lumineux, moitié funeste.  
Il n'y avait rien à faire qu'attendre.

Il lui avait préparé un pique-nique dans "l'abri des méfiants".  
Elle respira l'odeur de l'herbe que la pluie avait parfumé, Milo l'attendait à leur lieu secret, elle était heureuse de le voir là.  
– Tu es bien venue. Lui envoya d'un sourire Milo.  
– Oui ! J'ai un panier avec des fruits, du pain et du fromage.  
– Et moi, j'ai du vin et une couverture !

Il étendit le plaid sur le sol, elle prépara leur repas, il déboucha la bouteille, leurs gestes, leurs paroles, tous étaient d'un banal. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, il semblait l'éviter. Un mélodrame se jouait.  
Finalement, elle lui demanda courageusement.  
– Serait-ce un dernier rendez-vous ?  
– Nous avons toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Je ne veux pas te mentir, le faire, serait te reléguer dans une deuxième catégorie de personnes, alors que tu fais partie des premières...  
– M'aimes-tu ?  
Il se retourna sur elle.  
– Ah ! Il est si important à Shaina de savoir si on l'aime ou pas. N'est-ce pas ?  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
– Tu sais très bien que oui. Mais, il est question ici de devoir et de respecter un engagement pris, il y a bien longtemps.  
– Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire ?  
– Non, cela serait autrement une trahison déshonorante pour tous les deux. Toi même ne voudrait pas d'une existence où nous redeviendrions serpent et scorpion, se cachant de tous dans la honte, souillés par notre comportement, pour finalement aboutir à une vie qui nous détruirait tous les deux, ainsi que les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre...  
– Je ne veux pas qu'on salisse ton nom... Milo.  
Les yeux de Shaina était rouges gonflés d'eau, il lui prit la main.  
– Nous serons honorables séparément mais nous marcherons toujours ensemble vers un même combat, une même destinée.

Il lui demanda de se lever et de l'accompagner vers l'une des parois rocheuses, et lui expliqua.  
– Avant que je ne te fasse l'amour une dernière fois... J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. Viens et regarde.  
Face à l'endroit qu'il lui pointait, elle sentit son cœur se resserrer pour ne pas verser de larmes et gâcher cette journée.  
Il avait gravé dans la roche, un cœur avec une date et leurs prénoms. "_Shaina et Milo"_.  
– Nous voilà immortels. Lui annonça t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers le lit qu'il avait préparé d'étoffes de laine, un dernier goût de paradis sur terre.


	9. L'âge de raison

9) L'âge de raison

La Déesse était de retour au Sanctuaire qui baignait totalement dans l'ombre de l'éclipse d'Hadès. Les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze avaient été écartés. Les Chevaliers d'Or étaient eux dans leur temple et ne devaient pas en sortir sans l'ordre d'Athéna ou de Mu.

A seize ans, les humains vivent le temps de l'innocence, l'âge ingrat qu'ils pensent difficile à survivre, alors que pour elle, c'était celui de la raison.

Elle n'était pas arrivé à dormir. Toute la nuit, elle avait cherché désespérément un moyen pour le sortir de cette guerre sans possible issue.

Avant de faire sa ronde, elle voulut le voir encore une dernière fois.

Milo était chez lui, il contemplait le ciel, d'où aucune étoile n'apparaissait.  
– Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu meures ce soir. Lui lança t-elle.  
Il se retourna vers elle.  
– Je t'aime aussi et je ne veux pas mourir ce soir mais, si telle est ma destinée, je dois l'accepter sans regrets et je le ferai.  
– J'irai avec vous jusqu'aux enfers pour te sauver ! Sanglota t-elle.

A l'expression dure et fermée de Milo, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas heureux de cette proposition, il s'avança vers elle, l'a prit dans ses bras et la secoua violemment.  
– C'est fini maintenant ! Tu m'entends ! C'est fini, de vouloir toujours te sacrifier pour les autres ! On se sacrifie pour notre cause commune, pas pour une personne ! Tu m'entends ! Tu m'entends, Shaina !

Conscient de sa brutalité, il s'arrêta et elle s'abattit contre sa poitrine, il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle trébucha sur les mots.  
– Comment pourrais-je continuer sans toi ?  
– Tu ne seras jamais seule, tu seras toujours épaulée par des amis. Tu es plus jeune que moi, tu oublieras ton amour pour moi et dans quelques temps tu m'auras totalement oublié.  
– Mes amours semblent mourir... et comment pourrais-je t'effacer toi et tout ce que tu m'as enseigné ?

Il lui pointa le cœur avec son ongle pour lui répondre.  
– Je serais toujours auprès de toi, là dedans, j'en suis certain maintenant. Lui avoua t-il.

Il lui souriait mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils leur devint impossible de penser clairement à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.  
– Tu n'aurais pas du venir ...N'abîmons pas nos souvenirs Shaina, nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il se passerait tôt ou tard. C'est ce soir...

Milo se pencha et chercha les lèvres de Shaina, leur dernier baiser fut passionnellement soudé. Il comprit qu'il lui fallait rompre ce charme.  
Ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre, lui embrassant ses cheveux, elle lui baisant la main.

Infiniment triste, il lui dit.  
– Shaina, je te promets de me souvenir de toi, de tes cheveux, de tes lèvres, du coeur gravé dans l'au-delà.

En quittant son temple, sa voix était calme mais déterminée, comme doit l'être celle d'un chevalier prêt à mourir pour une juste cause.

– Nous nous reverrons dans l'éternité Shaina...

Ses yeux étaient humides, lorsqu'il passa le seuil de son temple pour la dernière fois, elle-même ne put réprimer un sanglot.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.  
L'adieu de Milo, venait de faire d'elle une adulte.  
Au prix d'un effort surhumain, héroïquement, elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer.  
Dévouée elle aussi à Athéna, elle s'avança droit devant elle vers son tour de surveillance.

Épilogue

Les Chevaliers d'Or étant partis secourir Athéna, elle se retrouvait avec son amie Marine, les derniers Saints d'Argent sur le sol sacré du Sanctuaire et le premier grade de la chevalerie survivante.

Elle pleurait de peur pour Pégase qu'elle considérait enfin comme un ami cher, dévoué à celle qu'il aimait, sa Déesse.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une explosion astrale prit place, parsemant le ciel grec de milles poussières dorées, épinglées en étoiles reprenant leur place au firmament des constellations Zodiacales.

Elles comprirent alors toutes les deux que les douze Chevaliers d'Or venaient de perdre leur vie.

Dans la huitième maison, la petite fille de nouveau seule, sentit son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine, elle s'allongea dans son lit à lui en tenant le dernier t-shirt qu'il avait porté. Elle tenta d'abord de retenir ses larmes, mais elles commencèrent à rouler lentement sur ses joues à en devenir fontaine, qu'elle renonça à essuyer en restant là, sur son lit, solitaire, recroquevillée, où après tout, il l'avait mise – lui, le Scorpion.

XxXxX

* "Gorge" veut ici dire "sein" ce qui est littérairement acceptable.

\- "Highlander", film de 1986 réalisé par Russell Mulcahy.  
– "Kiss" – Prince and the Revolution.  
– "Final Countdown" Europe.  
– "My favourite Waste of Time" Owen Paul.  
– "Who wants to live forever" Queen. L'un des morceaux de la bande original du film Highlander.  
– "Touch me (I want your body)" Samantha Fox.  
– " Spirit in the sky" Version 1986 de Doctor and the Medics. Original de Norman Greenbaum de 1969.  
\- "A kind of magic". Queen (Highlander).  
– "In the Army now" Status Quo (de Bolland et Bolland 1981).  
– "Addicted to love" Robert Palmer. 1986  
– "The power of love" Frankie Goest to Hollywood.  
– "I want to wake up with you" Boris Gardiner 1986  
– "Absolute beginners" David Bowie 1986  
– "Something" The Beatles. 1969  
– "Living Doll" Sir Cliff Richard 1956 et la version de 1986 avec The Young Ones pour the Comic Relief charity (UK).


End file.
